All's Well That Ends Well
by kagurafuuko
Summary: Kumpulan spekulasi dan filosofi.  Spekulasi 2 - Dua, Celana, dan Delapan Belas. Special for Kazemaru/Hiroto  2/18  Day. Kazemaru kehilangan pakaian dalamnya. Bawang putih menjadi korban tuduhan, sementara bawang merah kurang mengasah matanya.
1. Spekulasi 1: 2, Baju Renang, dan 1

**A/N:** OhMaiKami, saya juga tidak tahu kenapa saya berani _nyepam fandom_ pakai_ fanfic_ _beginian_ orz.

**Warning awal:**_ Fic_ murni hasil berspekulasi (tentang hal-hal kecil),_ Yaoi_ dalam arti **harafiah **(_yamanashi, ochi nashi, imi nashi_ alias tidak ada klimaks, tidak ada inti, tidak ada arti)- bukan dalam arti _Boy's Love. _Bukan_ fic_ panjang yang berplot. Kalau mengharapkan_ fic_ yang benar-benar ada ceritanya, lebih baik urungkan saja niat membaca ini orz.

.

.

**All's [Well] That Ends [Well]**

.

-Spekulasi 1-

Baju Renang

.

.

**Warning:** _OOC. OOC. OOC._ Sedikit _slash hint. OOC. _Filosofi ngaco dan spekulasi pribadi dengan plot datar (lebih tepatnya, tidak berplot sama sekali LOL). Sudahkah saya menulis _OOC_? Tsuntsun!Kazemaru. Sedikit kekerasan. _Typo._

**Characters** (tidak beruntung)**:** Endou Mamoru, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fubuki Shirou, Kidou Yuuto, Tsunami Jousuke, dan Kiyama Hiroto (mention only, maaf yah, bang Hir lol)

**Disclaimer:** Level-5

.

.

Inazuma Japan harus kembali berterima kasih pada anak semata wayang Kudou-kantoku—Fuyuka karena gadis berambut ungu itu sudah meminta kepada ayahnya (untuk kesekian kalinya) agar teman-temannya diberi hari libur. Keputusan yang memang agak kurang tepat juga waktunya, mengingat pertandingan selanjutnya adalah pertandingan final. Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga untuk bersantai barang sejenak untuk mengurangi beban tubuh akibat latihan-latihan berat.

Lagipula, melihat menu latihan dari Kudou-kantoku yang tingkat-kesetanannya melebihi Nobunaga Oda, siapa sih yang tidak bahagia kalau diberi hari libur?

Analoginya, kalau bang Oda mendapat julukan raja setan dari neraka tingkat enam, maka Kudou-kantosku bisa disebut sebagai rajanya raja setan. Kenapa? Soalnya anak didiknya sendiri punya jurus _Maou the Hand._

.

.

Kalau tempo lalu sang kapten—Endou Mamoru menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan berjalan-jalan, hari ini dia ingin mengikuti Tsunami untuk bermain air di pantai.

Sekalian minta diajari _surfing_ lagi, siapa tahu bisa dapat tehnik baru. _God Slap_, misalkan?

…padahal _God Catch_ saja belum disempurnakan…

Satu kalimat di atas mungkin tidak (atau belum, atau nanti) terbesit sedikitpun di kepala sang kapten, karena dia sudah mencari kroni-kroninya untuk diajaknya main ke pantai nanti.

.

.

Kazemaru Ichirouta, pemuda 14 tahun, _single_, dan tanpa diduga ternyata bisa memasak _oden_, tengah bingung memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan hari libur ini. Apa dia pergi ke lapangan saja untuk berlatih? Tapi rasanya ada yang kurang kalau berlatih sendiri. Pergi jalan-jalan ke kawasan _shopping_ dan berbelanja? Jujur saja dia sedang ingin berhemat. Nonton _TV_ di kamar? Tidak ada siaran yang menarik saat ini.

Di tengah kebingungannya, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ichirouta menoleh.

"Hei, Kazemaru, mau ikut berenang di pantai?" oh ternyata Mamoru, sahabat sekaligus kaptennya. Ichirouta sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah berbinar-binar pemilik headband berwarna jingga itu.

Ichirouta berpikir sebentar. Berenang? Wah boleh juga. Bisa bermain sekaligus berolahraga. Lagipula cuacanya memang panas sekali saat ini, cocok untuk mendinginkan badan sebentar di air laut.

'_Eh tapi—'_

Teringat sesuatu, Ichirouta mengurungkan niatnya.

"Uhm, maaf Endou, sebenarnya aku ingin ikut tapi untuk kali ini tidak bisa," jawab Ichirouta tidak enak.

"Heee tidak masalah sih, tapi kenapa?" tanya Endou bingung. Sedikit khawatir, siapa tahu Ichirouta sedang tidak enak badan.

"…errr…" Ichirouta memutar bola matanya. Sibuk memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk menjawab pertanyaan kapetnnya itu. Sekilas, semburat merah tipis muncul di wajahnya. Dapat disimpulkan kalau pemuda berambut panjang itu agak malu.

"Datang bulan, yah?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan seenaknya menarik kesimpulan.

Telak.

"SEMBA—" telinga Ichirouta yang tajam (walau tanpa diraut) refleks menginstruksikan badannya untuk mengarahkan tinjunya pada pemberi pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai **laki-laki** itu. Tetapi detik itu juga, gerakannya terhenti ketika kedua matanya mengetahui indetitas penanya tersebut. "…—rangan…"

Shirou.

Pemilik rambut abu-abu itu berdiri di depannya dengan wajah tidak berdosa sedikitpun.

"…ahahaha leluconmu lucu, Fubuki." Ichirouta tertawa garing sambil melipat kedua tangannya (tentu saja gesturnya yang tadi mau menghajar orang langsung disembunyikannya dengan baik). Otot wajahnya agak menegang, sedikit menahan marah.

Lho, kok Shirou tidak jadi dipukul?

Oh, Shirou imut sih, jadi dimaafkan.

…dan Ichirouta mulai merasa gagal sebagai laki-laki.

Ichirouta menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia mendehem dan mulai membuka mulutnya lagi. "Jadi begini… sebenarnya waktu aku mengambil celana renangku dari tempat cucian, aku kurang hati-hati. Jadi celananya tersangkut di teralis jendela yang ujungnya tajam…"

Sebenarnya sih ada kronologinya.

.

**Flashback**

Pada saat itu Ichirouta baru saja selesai mengeringkan pakaian-pakaian yang baru saja dicuci. Lho, kenapa dia mencuci sendiri? Tentu saja, mana mungkin dia meminta salah satu manajer untuk mencuci pakaian dalamnya?

Waktu sedang mengangkat celana renangnya dari mesin pengering, Ichirouta mendengar suara orang-orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap dari luar jendela. Karena merasa kenal dengan suara tersebut, dia melongok keluar, dan voila! Ternyata sosok-sosok itu adalah Mamoru bersama seorang (yang dulu mengaku) _alien_—Kiyama Hiroto, yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan akrab. Sekali lagi... **akrab.**

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau di balik hubungan antara Ichirouta dan Hiroto yang bisa dibilang dekat, mereka diam-diam sering _gontok-gontokan_. _Memperebutkan_ sang kapten _tercinta_, tentunya.

Jelas saja pemandangan tersebut sukses membuat pemilik rambut _turquoise _itu memasang muka jeleknya dan mulai menyumpah dalam hati. '_Hiroto jelek! Jangan dekat-dekat sama Endou! Menjauh sana. Shooo! Shoo!'. _Tidak hanya itu, tangan kanannya juga bergerak cepat untuk mengacungkan jari tengahnya keluar saking mengamuknya.

**Wreeekk**

—dan dia lupa kalau tangan kananya tadi sedang memegang sesuatu—celana renang.

—yang kini menjadi lebih pantas untuk dijadikan kain pel (kalau saja bahannya bukan karet).

"AAAH! _Spe*do_ yang baru kubeli!"

**Flashback – end-**

.

Secara sepihak Ichirouta menyalahkan Hiroto, bukan teralis jendela yang sudah rusak (dan jelas-jelas berbahaya), dan bukan dirinya sendiri.

.

"Yaah, jadi intinya aku tidak punya pakaian renang… begitu," lanjut Ichirouta sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak beli saja yang baru?" pemuda berambut dread—Yuuto datang, ikut menimpali. Pendengarannya memang paling tajam dibandingkan yang lain dan tentu saja tanpa diraut.

"Tidak bisa! Harga pakaian renang di sini jauh lebih mahal daripada di Jepang. Sekitar tiga kali lipat dan bahannya tidak lebih baik dari bahan pakaian renang yang dijual di obralan," jawab Ichirouta tegas, lengkap dengan muka seriusnya, membuat Yuuto sedikit mengangkat alisnya.

'_Kazemaru hemat juga, ya. Atau __**pelit**__?'_

"Yo, ada apa nih?" seakan mendatangi sebuah arisan (antar laki-laki?), pemilik berambut merah muda—Tsunami Jousuke muncul lengkap papan _surfing_ di tangannya. "Endou, nanti jadi main ke pantai, _nggak_?"

Mamoru menyahut, "Yo Tsunami! Tentu saja, tapi Kazemaru tidak bisa ikut soalnya pakaian renangnya robek…"

"Hah? Hmm repot juga…" Jousuke meletakkan tangan di dagunya, seakan berpikir. Selang beberapa detik kemudian ia menjetikkan jari, seakan mendapatkan ide. "Ah _kan_ sama-sama _cowok_ ini, _**nggak**_** usah pakai apa-apa** juga _nggak_ masalah."

Tinju Ichirouta yang tadinya batal ditujukan untuk Shirou ternyata tidak sia-sia. Kini mendarat dengan manis di wajah ceria Jousuke.

**BUAAAK!**

Walau badan Ichirouta termasuk kurus, bukan berarti pukulannya tidak sakit.

Buktinya? Jousuke kini tengah bermesraan dengan lantai.

Sekedar tambahan, Jousuke itu tidak imut (melainkan ganteng, walau warna rambutnya masuk dalam kategori _imut_), jadi boleh _tidak dimaafkan_.

Yuuto mendekati _mayat_ Jousuke yang terkapar di lantai, kemudian berjongkok dan menyentuh-nyentuh tubuh pemuda yang lebih tua itu dengan ujung jarinya. Memastikan apa penggemar _shio ramen_ ini masih tersadar atau tidak. "Tsunami, kalau Kazemaru berenang sambil **telanjang** di pantai, nanti dia bisa ditangkap petugas setempat karena dikira melakukan pelecehan seksual di depan umum…"

"Atau sebaliknya, Kazemaru-kun sendiri yang akan mendapat pelecehan, karena dari belakang orang lain akan mengira Kazemaru-kun sebagai perempuan-tanpa-busana-di-pinggir-pantai," tambah Shirou, masih dengan muka santai.

Yang dari tadi dibicarakan sedang ditahan oleh Mamoru untuk tidak melakukan kekerasan lebih lanjut pada sang _Gamemaker_ dan sang serigala jadi-jadian.

.

.

Endou Mamoru, pemuda 14 tahun, _single_, dan diam-diam bercita-cita menjadi _Sakka God, _sedang bingung. Dia yakin kalau Ichirouta pasti sangat ingin berenang, lagipula cuaca hari ini sangat panas.

Mamoru bingung, bagaimana caranya agar Ichirouta bisa mendapatkan baju renang yang baru sekarang. Ingin meminjamkannya? Tetapi ia hanya punya satu potong. Pinjam kepada anggota lain? Lebih baik jangan, siapa tahu anggota yang lain juga ingin ikut berenang, dan lebih baik jangan ditanya sama sekali karena bisa saja mereka bersedia meminjamkannya pada Ichirouta karena merasa kasihan. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, maka Ichirouta sendiri yang akan merasa tidak enak.

Mamoru berpikir kembali, apa sebaiknya ia membelikan yang baru saja untuk Ichirouta?

Mungkin sebaiknya tidak, karena Ichirouta sendiri tidak akan setuju.

(—dan faktanya, jika Mamoru memaksa, Ichirouta akan mengomelinya selama berjam-jam kalau hal seperti itu membuang-buang uang saja… mengingat menurut Ichirouta harga pakaia renang di Liocott sangat mahal)

Mamoru masih berpikir keras. _'Pokoknya Kazemaru harus bisa ikut berenang!'_

Semenit kemudian, seakan menirukan gerakan Jousuke, Mamoru menjentikkan jarinya.

.

.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ikut berenang juga tidak apa-apa kok. _Toh_, aku masih bisa main pasir atau voli di pantai," kata Kazemaru yang mulai tidak enak karena teman-temannya terlalu memikirkannya, terutama Mamoru. Alasan lainnya juga karena dia sudah lelah _dikatai_ yang aneh-aneh oleh teman-temannya.

"Tidak Kazemaru. Aku punya satu ide lagi agar kau bisa ikut berenang," ucap Mamoru semangat. Entah kenapa di bola matanya dapat terlihat api-api yang sedang membara.

"Yaitu?" tanya Ichirouta ragu, tentunya ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan diucapkan Mamoru nanti.

"Kau masih ingat seragammu waktu kau jadi _Dark Empero_r, kan? Nah seragam itu kan mirip baju renang, jadi kau pakai itu saja ke pantai," jawab Mamoru tanpa ragu, diakhiri dengan senyum yang menandakan kalau ia merasa usulnya paling keren.

Kazemaru diam sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Endou..."

—dan **BUAAAAAAKKK!**

Endou itu pemuda yang imut, manis, dan _sahabat_ yang paling ia sayangi.

Tapi bukan berarti Ichirouta punya limit untuk tidak memukulnya.

"Endou… pertama, jangan mengingatkanku pada sosokku yang mengenakan _**kostum aneh**_ itu," ucap Ichirouta dengan nada rendah dan penuh penekanan, "…dan kedua, MANA MUNGKIN AKU MEMBAWA-BAWA **SERAGAM HINA** ITU KEMARI!"

.

.

Kazemaru Ichirouta, 14 tahun, _single_, dan diam-diam berbakat gulat, memutuskan untuk melewati hari liburnya dengan menonton TV saja.

.

.

**End**

**.**

Spekulasi 2 - _Dua, Celana, dan Delapan Belas_ -

**.**

**A/N: **Kadang teman saya sering bilang "Si X jahat banget, tapi dia ganteng/imut/manis sih... jadi dimaafkan.", dan saya tertular.

.

**Q:** Non, CMYK apa kabar? Dasar Procrastinator.

**A:** Aaah, langit malam tanpa indah walau tidak ada bintang.

**Q: **Mbak, terus chapter selanjutnya tentang apa? Makanya kalau bikin jangan random dong.

**A: **Maaf deh 2 mungkin tentang_ Fifth Sector_ yang_ fashion sense_nya sedikit dipertanyakan? Atau para manajer empat musim yang ternyata_ skill_nya jauh lebih dewa daripada para pemain aslinya (yang main_ Inazuma Eleven Strikers_pasti tahu orz)? Atau mungkin tentang jambang Tsurugi? Ayo berspekulasi dengan saya.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca :). Maaf kalau banyak mengecewakan. Silahkan rajam saya (dengan cinta tentunya) /plak/


	2. Spekulasi 2: 2, Celana, dan 18

**A/N:** **Happy Kazemaru Hiroto Day** \8D/. Fic ini ditujukan untuk mereka berdua walau** tidak ada** _romance _sedikitpun, karena bagi saya mereka adalah 'pasangan

gontok-gontokan' lol.

.

**All's [Well] That Ends [Well]**

.

-Spekulasi 2-

Dua, Celana, dan Delapan Belas

-special for Kazemaru Hiroto Day-

.

.

**Warning:** _OOC. OOC. OOC._ Sedikit _slash hint. OOC. _Spekulasi tidak penting. _Typo_. Sudahkah saya menulis _OOC_? Masih Tsun!Kazemaru...dengan tambahan Yandere!Hiroto. Stalker!Hiroto?

**Characters** (tidak beruntung)**:** Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kiyama Hiroto, Endou Mamoru, Gouenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto, Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Level-5 ... dan Sinta Damayanti selaku doujinka dan pemilik ide.

.

.

Pagi hari ini merupakan pagi yang cerah, saat yang cocok untuk berlatih. Para anggota Inazuma Japan kini tengah menikmati sarapannya, beberapa ada yang sudah menyelesaikannya dan pergi ke lapangan terlebih dahulu, beberapa ada yang memutuskan untuk menetap di ruang makan lebih lama dengan maksud minta tambah dua atau tiga porsi lagi seperti halnya Heigorou. Tidak lepas juga dari seorang oknum yang masih setia berkutat dengan botol sambalnya. Benar-benar pagi yang dam—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Oh, ralat. Pagi ini nampaknya tidak termasuk dalam konteks _pagi yang damai_.

Sang kapten Inazuma Japan, Endou Mamoru hampir saja terganggu sistem pencernaan mekanisnya mendengar suara teriakan tersebut. Sementara Shuuya mendapat ancaman pembunuhan dari Yuuto karena tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopinya ke jubah pemilik rambut _dread_ yang baru dicuci tersebut.

Mamoru tampak mengenal pemilik suara tersebut. Nada suara yang lebih rendah darinya, tetapi tidak seberat Shuuya maupun Yuuto.

"Hei, Gouenji, Kidou, itu... teriakan Kazemaru?" tanya Endou kepada sosok pemuda ber_google_ yang hampir melakukan kekerasan dan sosok pemuda berambut bawang yang tengah melindungi diri. Detik itu juga Endou mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung pada kelakuan kedua temannya itu. _'Kalian sedang apa, sih?'_

"Sepertinya begitu, dan kurasa dia sedang berada di ruangan sebelah ..." jawab Shuuya sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Yuuto dari kerah bajunya. "Ayo kita lihat."

"Hei, Gouenji jangan kabur kau—" cegah Yuuto, tetapi terlambat karena personifikasi bawang putih tersebut sudah melesat ke arah pintu keluar bersama sang kapten. Sebagai wakil kapten (?) yang baik dan demi membalas perbuatan (sepele) Shuuya, Yuuto langsung beranjak dari meja dan menyusul mereka berdua.

.

.

Ruangan dengan bau sabun ini mungkin merupakan ruangan pembawa sial bagi sang _defender_ bernomor punggung dua itu.

Tempo lalu celana renangnya robek (dan secara tidak dewasa dia menyalahkan Hiroto)

—dan sekarang ada kejadian _lain_ (dan bolehkah dia kembali menyalahkan Hiroto?)

Demi dewa sepak bola, apa Ichirouta boleh berspekulasi kalau Hiroto sudah berkoloni dengan _penunggu_ ruangan ini sehingga dia terus menerus terkena sial tiap kali menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam?

Apapun itu, di dalam ruangan _laundry_ ini, Ichirouta sedang terduduk lemas. Menatap sebuah kawat jemuran tempat ia menggantung pakaian-pakaiannya.

'_Kenapa dari semua yang ada, harus **itu** yang hilang?'_

_._

.

"Kazemaru!"

Mamoru memasuki _laundry_ dengan terburu-buru. Selang dua detik, Shuuya dan Yuuto menyusul di belakangnya.

Ichirouta menoleh ke sumber suara, lalu mengangkat alis. Bingung kenapa trio _Inazuma Break_ itu tiba-tiba muncul sambil lari-lari begitu. Ada kebakaran?

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Kami mendengar teriakanmu dari ruang makan. Kau kenapa?" tanya Mamoru panik dengan nada tak karuan. Sangat terlihat kalau dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Eeeh? Memangnya tadi aku berteriak yah?" Kazemaru malah balik tanya dan memasang wajah kaget. Ternyata saking syoknya, dia sampai tidak menyadari kalau dia barusan berteriak saat dua menit yang lalu.

Detik itu juga Mamoru ingin menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke lantai. Sementara Shuuya yang memegang prinsip sebagai karakter (sok) _cool _mencoba untuk bersikap tenang dan meluruskan masalah.

"Ya, tadi kau berteriak. Pasti ada sesuatu. Coba ceritakan pada kami," ucap Shuuya dengan tenang. Di belakang, Yuuto mengangguk setuju.

Ichirouta menggaruk pipinya, melirik sebentar ke arah luar lalu kembali lagi pada ketiga temannya. Telunjuknya diarahkan pada jemuran di balkon, "Begini, Kemarin aku menjemur pakaian-pakaianku di situ, tapi tadi malam aku lupa mengambilnya... "

"Lalu?" Mamoru menyimak dengan serius. Apa pakaiannya ada yang robek lagi? Tetapi ketika ia melihat kondisi jemuran yang ditunjukkan Ichirouta, rasanya tidak ada yang aneh.

"... dan begitu aku ingin mengambilnya sekarang, ada yang hilang... "

"Dan yang hilang adalah?" tanya Yuuto sambil menaruh tangan di dagunya. Layaknya seorang detektif yang sedang menanyakan kasus kepada korban.

"... ugh... celana dalamku..." Kazemaru mengakhiri pengakuannya dengan berat dan penuh rasa malu.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

"Oooh... cuma celana dalam toh... " Mamoru menghela nafas lega sambil meletakkan tangan di dadanya. Tiga detik kemudian, ekspresinya langsung berubah, "EEEEEH? CELANA DALAM?"

Benar-benar sahabat sejati. Baik sang kiper maupun sang _defender_ sama saja lemotnya.

"Hm, walau yang hilang itu kaus atau semacamnya, aku masih mengerti, tapi kalau yang hilang itu pakaian dalam... itu masalah," kata Shuuya yang ikut terkejut tadi. Memang benar perkataan sang _striker_ itu, karena kalau yang hilang itu pakaian dalam... itu berarti yang mengambilnya itu mengalami _kelainan_. Apalagi itu pakaian dalam laki-laki.

"Lalu Kazemaru, sekarang kau tidak pakai apa-apa?"

Perhatian, perhatian, perhatian. Pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulut sang _gamemaker_, Kidou Yuuto. Wow. Apakah hari ini Heigorou akan puasa makan malam?

"Tentu. saja. aku. pakai. Kidou." Ichirouta menjawab dengan penuh penekanan. Geram, tetapi sekaligus heran. Si maniak penguin ini sebenarnya berniat bertanya atau bercanda sih?

Sebagai kapten dan teman yang baik, Mamoru pun berinisiatif untuk membantu Ichirouta. Dia menepuk pundak pemuda bermata madu itu dan mengeluarkan senyum andalannya, "Tenang Kazemaru, akan kupanggil orang-orang yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini."

—dan sebelum Ichirouta mencegah, sang kapten sudah melesat keluar ruangan.

.

.

5 menit kemudian.

"Jadi, begitulah ceritanya... "

Forum diskusi kini dibuka. Lokasi masih di ruangan yang sama. Pesertanya adalah Mamoru (selaku pemimpin diskusi), Ichirouta (selaku korban dan topik diskusi), Yuuto (yang diharapkan bisa memecahkan masalah), Shuuya (yang diharapkan bisa menenangkan keadaan), dan kedua orang yang baru saja diseret oleh Mamoru... Aki dan Haruna.

"Oh begitu... ah! Jadi sekarang Kazemaru-_senpai_ tidak pakai apa-apa?" tanya Haruna dengan raut wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"AKU PAKAI!" jawab Kazemaru cepat. Dalam hati ia heran, kenapa dua saudara ini pertanyaannya sama saja. "Yang hilang kan jemuranku, bukan pakaian yang kupakai sekarang... "

"Ooh, habis tadi Endou-senpai tidak bilang kalau yang hilang itu dari jemuran."

"..."

"Lalu Endou-_senpai_... kenapa kau bertanya pada kami, para perempuan?" tanya Haruna lagi. Sedikit _sweatdrop_. Karena tadi tak ada angin maupun hujan, dia dan Aki (Natsumi sedang berdiskusi dengan Hibiki sementara Fuyuka sedang bersama dengan ayahnya) dipanggil begitu saja oleh Mamoru. _Ditarik_ lebih tepatnya.

"Sebenarnya bukan mau menuduh sih, tapi kan aneh kalau laki-laki mencuri celana dalam laki-laki," jawab Mamoru. Mukanya ikut memerah, karena bagaimanapun juga ia malu untuk mengangkat topik ini kepada perempuan..

"Benar juga sih, mana ada laki-laki yang mengambil celana dalam la—"

"**ADA!**"

Bagaikan titik fokus pada sebuah komposisi, kelima pasang (atau keenam pasang? Jika sebuah _google_ masuk hitungan) tertuju pada sang pemberi opini. Sang manjer musim gugur, Aki.

"Pelakunya **pasti** Gouenji-kun!" tukas Aki mantap, sambil menunjuk Shuuya dengan gaya yang tidak kalah mantap pula.

Kini kelima (atau keenam) pasang mata berpindah dari Aki menunju Shuuya.

_Tik_

Yang tertuduh hanya bisa kaget dan melepas semua gelagat (sok) _cool_nya, "APAAAA?"

Sudah jelas Shuuya tidak terima dituduh begitu saja, tetapi Aki masih punya bukti lain.

"Ingat tidak? Itu lho, waktu Raimon pertama kali melawan Teikoku... "

"Ya? Ya?" Mamoru dengan serius mendengarkan Aki, begitu juga dengan Yuuto.

"Gouenji-kun kan mengambil seragam nomor sepuluh yang dijatuhkan oleh Megane-kun, tetapi kan tidak mungkin dia muncul di pertandingan dengan atasan baju olahraga dan bawahan celana panjang... "

"Ja...jadi maksudmu... ?" Mamoru mulai menduga apa yang Aki katakan selanjutnya.

"Sudah pasti, kan? Gouenji-kun juga pasti mengambil celana Megane-kun!"

_Satu hit. Dua hit. Combo._

"Hm, benar juga." Yuuto menyetujui perkataan Aki.

Benar juga, tambah satu lagi bahan spekulasi baru. Adegan yang terlihat pada saat pertandingan pertama Raimon dan Teikoku adalah adegan Kakeru menjatuhkan kaus seragam, tetapi tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana caranya Shuuya bisa muncul ke lapangan dengan seragam olahraga lengkap. Jangan-jangan memang Shuuya...

_Tik_

"Jangan sembarangan mengambil kesimpulan!" teriak Shuuya kepada siapapun yang berpikiran aneh-aneh.

Forum diskusi kini merambah pada topik lain. Malangnya Ichirouta yang sedari tadi mulai dilupakan.

Sabar yah.

.

.

"Hn, asal tahu saja. Aku ini tidak tertarik pada celana dalam," sanggah Shuuya mantap. Menyangkal mati-matian tuduhan dari sang manajer berambut hitam itu.

Perhatian, perhatian, perhatian. Kalimat Shuuya di atas sudah diberi tabir tersendiri bagi orang biasa. Kalau kalimat tersebut didengar oleh sesama penderita _Sister Complex_, akan terdengar menjadi seperti ini:

[ "Hn, asal tahu saja yah. Aku ini tidak tertarik pada celana dalam... _**kecuali punya Yuuk**_**a.**" ]

_Tik_

"Hoo, begitu yah?" Yuuto membalas dan mengeluarkan seringainya. Oh dan sudah pasti Yuuto bisa mendengar kalimat yang dicetak _bold_ tersebut. "Aku juga tidak tertarik pada celana dalam."

Sudah jadi rahasia umum bukan kalau Yuuto juga sama-sama penderita _Sister Complex_? Maka jika _filter_nya dilepas, kalimatnya akan terdengar seperti ini.

[ "Aku juga tidak tertarik pada celana dalam... _**kecuali punya Haruna**_**.**" ]

_Tik_

_Highfive._

_Toast_ antara Shuuya dan Yuuto pun tidak terlewatkan. Kini mereka saling berjabat tangan. Damai. Pasangan _Prime Legend_ sejati yang mengerti satu sama lain. Oh, inilah teman sejati!

Kemudian diakhiri oleh Haruna yang menjitak kepala keduanya, sambil berteriak "DASAR MESUM!"

Oh, karena Haruna menjadi sasaran _Sister Complex_, mungkin ia bisa mendengar percakapan yang dicetak tebal tersebut. Mungkin.

.

.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Rupanya volume suara yang dihasilkan forum diskusi cukup besar sehingga terdengar sampai keluar ruangan dan membuat seseorang penasaran. Seseorang itu adalah sang _midfielder_ dengan nomor punggung delapan belas. Seseorang yang dulunya mengaku _Alien_ (atau lebih tepatnya terpaksa mengaku _alien_?). Kiyama Hiroto.

Pasangan berkelahi Ichirouta secara diam-diam.

"Oh, Hiroto, ayo kemari. Jadi... " perkataan Mamoru terputus ketika kedua matanya tertuju pada sesuat yang dipegang oleh pemuda berambut merah itu. Sebuah kain berwarna abu-abu.

—dan walau dalam posisi yang terlipat, dari pola jahitan dan potongannya sudah bisa ditebak kalau yang dipegang oleh Hiroto adalah.

Sepotong celana dalam.

'APAAAAAAAAAA?' teriak Mamoru dan Ichirouta dalam hati. Ketiga orang lainnya pun terperanjat.

Walau tidak ada motif khusus apapun seperti bentuk hati atau garis atau semacamnya, Ichirouta tahu betul kalau yang ada di tangan mantan _alien_ itu adalah celana miliknya.

Kembali ke spekulasi awal Ichirouta, nampaknya Hiroto memang bersekutu dengan penunggu _laundry_.

"Hi-Hiroto-senpai... i-itu. Apa itu punya Kazemaru-senpai?" tanya Haruna ragu, belum lepas dari rasa kagetnya.

Hiroto menunjuk apa yang ia pegang—yang ternyata memang celana dalam—dan diam sebentar, kemudian berkata dengan polos seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, "Oh, ini punya Kazemaru-kun?"

Ichirouta hanya diam dan maju mendekati Hiroto, lalu melipat kedua tangannya. Tidak lupa dengan senyum sarkatisnya. "**Begitu inginnya**kah kau dengan _**celanaku dalam**_ku sampai mengambilnya **diam-diam**?" tuduhnya langsung.

Dalam hatinya Ichirouta mengumpat, _'Dasar alien mesum!'_

Yang tertuduh hanya memasang senyumnya. Masih senyum tanpa dosa, senyum orang baik ala Kiyama Hiroto. Sambil mengembalikan potongan kain itu kepada pemuda beramut _turquoise. _"Oh, tadi kukira ini _**sampah**_, jadi mau kubuang ke _**tempat sampah**_."

.

—dan tak ada seorangpun yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Hiroto, _'Sial, kukira itu punya Endou-kun!'_

_._

Di tengah aura-aura yang menyamai badai angin dan hujan meteor, Haruna menepuk tangannya dan mencoba menyimpulkan, "Ah! Berarti celana Kazemaru-senpai terbawa angin dan jatuh yah?"

Kerja bagus Haruna! Kau sukses menihilkan kemungkinan adanya adegan pembunuhan tengah malam.

Semua yang di sana (kecuali Ichirouta dan Hiroto tentunya) ber_-ooooh_ ria. Yuuto menggumam pelan _'Adikku memang pintar.' _Sementara Aki diam-diam masih ingin berpegang teguh pada kemungkinan kalau pelakunya adalah Shuuya.

Ichirouta dan Hiroto masih berpandangan, kemudian sama-sama tersenyum.

Senyum yang penuh arti tepatnya.

.

.

Di balik wajah tak berdosanya, Hiroto bersumpah untuk mengasah matanya lebih tajam.

Agar dapat membedakan mana yang milik Ichiriouta dan mana yang milik Mamoru.

Agar kemampuan yang menunjang dirinya untuk menjadi pencuri tidak sia-sia.

(Oh, Hiroto memang belum mengetahui kalau pakaian dalam milik Mamoru pasti bernama)

Tapi memang salahnya juga karena impulsnya terlambat untuk memasukkan barang curiannya ke dalam kantungnya ketika memasuki ruangan _laundry_ tadi. Salahnya juga karena dari pertama ia membawa-bawa benda itu ke mana-mana.

Tapi toh dia **tidak berminat** menyimpannya jika celana itu adalah milik Kazemaru Ichirouta, bukan Endou Mamoru.

"Terima kasih, lain kali aku akan hati-hati," tutur Ichirouta ramah, tentunya dengan tatapan yang kontras seakan mengatakan _'Tunggu saja pembalasanku.'_

"Sama-sama Kazemaru-kun," balas pemilik rambut merah itu.

'_Lain kali aku tidak akan salah ambil.'_

_._

_._

"Baiklah, berarti masalah sudah selesai sekarang," ucap Endou sambil menepuk bahu Ichirouta dan Hiroto. Sebagai pemimpin diskusi, kini saatnya untuk menutup rapat dan kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai kapten. "Nah, teman-teman, ayo kita ke lapangan! Saatnya latihan!"

Ichirouta, Hiroto, Shuuya, dan Yuuto mengangguk setuju lalu segera menyusul Endou. Benar juga, sudah berapa lama waktu yang mereka habiskan? Kalau tidak cepat bisa-bisa mereka berempat dibunuh oleh Kudou-_kantoku_.

"Ah, tunggu Otonashi-san!" panggil Aki kepada Haruna yang baru saja ingin keluar ruangan.

"Ada apa, _senpai_?" tanya Haruna.

"Tolong dicatat, kalau ada kejadian seperti ini lagi, tersangka utama pasti Gouenji-kun."

"JANGAN MASUKKAN NAMAKU!" teriak Shuuya yang masih belum jauh dari sana.

.

.

**End**

.

_Spekulasi 3 - masihberpikirorz - kalau tidak ada badai atau hujan meteor, sepertinya sih tentang Kariya dan Kirino._

.

**A/N: **Tadinya saya mau bikin chapter tentang Kariya dan Kirino, tapi mandeg sampai sekarang orz. Sesuai apa yang ditulis di disclaimer, ide cerita ini dari teman saya yang sudah bikin doujinshinya duluan haha (saya habis gegulingan baca doujinnya). Maaf maaf maaf sekali kalau mengecewakan orz.

Ngomong-ngomong fans Hiroto jangan bunuh saya (dengan cinta), sa-sa-saya juga cinta banget kok sama dia. ;_;

Tentang kaos Gouenji, itu bahan pembicaraan kami berdua sampai sekarang... dari mana Gouenji bisa dapat celana olahraga? Terus dia ganti baju di balik pohon gitu? :V

.

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mereview chapter pertama *sebar bunga*

**NaoShiteRu1264** A-a-anda jenius! Saya sama sekali tidak kepikiran kalau ada baju renang yang namanya bikini cewek orz. Tapi memang baju DElah yang paling pas untuk badan gemulai (?) Kazemaru. Terima kasih banyak :)

**Kuroka** Aih Kurokyaaa sampai ngereview 3 kali ;_;. Terima kasih banyak. Gontok-gontokannya sampai sekarang masih jadi misteri, sejauh ini yang saya tahu cuma _glaring contest_ nampaknya haha.

Endou: Ideku memang paling keren, benar kan Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: *terbangin Endou pakai Fuujin no Mai*

**Yukimura Fuu-chan **Terima kasiiih XD. Ahaha wajah manis Shirou itu memang senjata. Makanya walau Atsuya kayak gitu, tidak ada yang berani mukul soalnya pakai muka Shirou lol. Makin Kazemaru sayang sama Endou, makin lebih sadis lagi dia mukulnya. Hidup Tsundere powaaaa! /plak/


End file.
